vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Amazing Red Warrior
Summary The PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior is a Gunpla designed and piloted by Tatsuya Yuuki, better known as Meijin Kawaguchi III. It is considered to be a "legendary" Gunpla amongst fighters, boasting outstanding specs all around. Combined with the incredible skill of its builder, it proved victorious over the world's best fighters for three consecutive years. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior, Perfect Gundam III "Red Warrior" Origin: Gundam Build Fighters Try Age: Several years old (Used to win the Gunpla Fighters World Championship three times in a row) Classification: Gunpla, Variation of the Perfect Gundam III Wielders: Tatsuya "Meijin Kawaguchi III" Yuuki Powers and Abilities: Energy Projection, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Has numerous sensors that can magnify vision and detect oncoming attacks and opponents) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (As a competitive toy, it is not meant for use against humans, but it can easily vaporize the bodies of other Gunpla with its weaponry) Speed: Subsonic (As a World-Class Gunpla, it should be comparable to the Star Build Strike, which threw a baseball at 870 km/h, moved so quickly that it was a red line of light in comparison to other Gunpla and was designed to have overwhelming speed) Durability: Below Average Human level (Is considered to have good armor for a unit of its size, but it can still be potentially injured by weapons of other Gunpla) Range: A few centimeters normally (As a Gunpla, it wields melee weapons this small), Several hundred meters with projectile weapons Weaknesses: As a Gunpla powered by Plavsky Particles, the Red Warrior will be rendered inert if moved outside of an area rich with Plavsky Particles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Beam Rifles: The Red Warrior is equipped with two beam rifles equipped with high-quality sensors for precision targeting. Each rifle is able to completely melt through the torso of other Gunpla with a single direct hit. They can also be combined into a long rifle that boasts additional firepower and range. * Beam Saber: A beam sword mounted on the Red Warrior's right forearm, it is short-ranged but can still easily cut through most Gunpla. Its length and power can be extended if Tatsuya decides to divert power towards it. * Gunblade: A low-powered but rapid-fire beam handgun that can be mounted with one of two physical blades to engage in melee combat. * Hyper Bazooka: A rocket launcher mounted over the Red Warrior's right shoulder, it shoots high-powered rounds that decimate most Gunpla with a single hit. * Missile Pods: The Red Warrior possesses numerous missile pods mounted throughout the unit that can be used to hunt down fleeing enemies with their homing capabilities, but have relatively low firepower when compared to the Hyper Bazooka. * Vulcan Guns: Low-caliber machine guns mounted on the head of the Red Warrior and the underside of its shield. They have little firepower but a high-rate of fire, making them useful for disabling more vulnerable parts like sensors and cameras and intercepting missiles and explosives in mid-air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Gundam Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Robots Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 10